This invention relates generally to a device providing secured animal storage and more specifically to a mobile carrier for pets and other small animals. The invention is intended to enable persons to transport their pets and other animals with greater comfort and protection for the animal.
Many facilities such as malls, grocery stores and airports do not allow the entrance of pets or other animals unless they are carried or restrained in some type of pet transport cage. Carrying one's pet becomes tiring and restricts one's movement and ability to use their hands. The pet transport cages available today are cumbersome and do not provide incorporation with the safety features of the carrying vehicle.
The present invention combines a car seat-like design with a mobile carriage-like design that has a greatly improved utility. The present invention is mobile, can be carried by hand, can be pushed or pulled and provides safety, comfort, and ventilation for a pet. In addition, the present invention solves problems that are contained in the prior art. First, the present invention services a dual purpose in that it can be secured by seatbelts in a vehicle and then can be removed and pushed or pulled by hand along the ground. Also, the present invention contains a removable wire cage and a recessed area in the flooring of the enclosure to catch liquid waste. The waste drains into a small box that can be easily removed to dispose of said waste. The present invention contains wheels that can be removed to make the pet carrier more secure and stationary. Lastly, the present invention contains a retractable handle that can be utilized to push or pull the pet enclosure. This makes the carrier easier to manipulate and allows the enclosure to fit more securely into motor vehicles or storage areas.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a mobile pet carrier which comprises engagement members for engaging with the restraining belt of a vehicle for being fixedly secured with the seat of a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is a mobile pet carrier having a retractable handle for ease of carrier movement and positioning within a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is a mobile pet carrier having removable wheels.
Another object of the invention is a mobile pet carrier having easy access into the storage area.
Another object of the invention is a mobile pet carrier having wheels and an upright handle for ease of movement.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile pet carrier having a configuration which is car seat friendly.
Another object of the invention is a mobile pet carrier which includes a liquid waste receptacle spaced from the floor area of the carrier.